fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Gakutto
Kamui Gakutto is the derivative and twin brother of Kamui Gakupo. He is named after Gakupo's voice provider, GACKT. The pronunciation and Kanji of his name also resembles Gackt. His alternate form as a samurai is the Dragon of Echigo, Kagetora Nagao (Best known as Uesugi Kenshin) Design His appearance is quite similar to Gakupo except that his robe and hakama are black and blue, and his take attached on his ponytail and headphones are blue as well. Gakutto's alternate colors are black and grey with soulless eyes and tiny pupils meaning he is under possession. This alternate-colored appearance is seen on his MMD model. His alternate appearance wears a black long-sleeved shirt with black laces on front, around his waist is a black corset with four silver hooks (some artworks show the hooks are three) aligned in a vertical position, a long layered skirt that merely exposes his right leg and black leather boots. His hair is tied up to a ponytail with a fringe which quite conceals his right eye. This design resembles Gackt’s clothing when he performed Episode.0 on Music Station. Description Gakutto is a samurai who was said to be the Dragon of Echigo reborn because of his skills when engaging in battle. Personality Gakutto is calm and kind-hearted outside combat. He cares for everyone who is close to him and he “always lets his heart show” to other people in need. He is also a singer when joining any talent competition or any events. But when in combat, he is a skilled samurai who is protective, strategic and serious, even when taking the challenges he was given. His personality changes when Uesugi Kenshin takes over his body. Background Gakutto once lived a joyful life at the age of 7 in Okinawa. His parents were killed by Lechku and Nechku (disguised as humans) on the day the first battle of Kawanakajima happened (September 10). A spark of hatred filled him, thirsty for vengeance against the twin demons. But he wasn’t strong enough to take them by himself so he waited for the right time. He was trained to be a samurai at the age of 12 by Tetsuya Kagetora. As Gakutto learns the ways of a samurai, his thirst for vengeance against Lechku and Nechku grew intense. At the age of 18, he gained the knowledge of knowing the daimyo who ruled Echigo in the Sengoku Period and learns his ways of fighting in combat. On February 18 (Birth of Uesugi Kenshin) Gakutto faces the demons Lechku and Nechku at the Wawku Shrine. He stood tall before them, with raging blue eyes while the twin demons stood before him, thrashing in the dark sky. Gakutto leapt ferociously at them as he swings his sword at them, on and on. He gained the upper hand and defeated Nechku, but Lechku escaped, enraging Gakutto’s heart. Gakutto vowed that a time will come and he will defeat Lechku very soon and his parents will be avenged. Relations *Kamui Gakupo (Twin Brother) Appearances Senbonzakura If (feat. Gakupo) Dancing Samurai Voice configuration Notable Media (Note from GacktFanatic25: Please think of Gackt's voice as Gakutto's....) Episode.0 (duet with Gakupo) Paranoid Doll (duet with Gakupo) Uesugi Kenshin Reborn: The Legend of Kamui Gakutto (demo album) Dragon's Requiem (2nd demo) That Samurai... (Single) Kyuketsuki no Samurai Blood and Flowers Bonne Anne ~The Best of Kamui Gakutto~ C'est Magnifique Quand Je Te Veux Eternel Lumiere RONDO: Ongaku no Yami Gallery Returner-yami no shuuen.png|The Kamui Twins Kamui Gakutto.png WP_20160701_10_24_42_Pro.jpg WP_20160709_23_28_26_Pro.jpg|Gakutto facing the banner of Echigo Episode 0.png|Episode.0 C Data Users DefApps AppData INTERNETEXPLORER Temp Saved Images arrow by jroqqs25-da3pu9d.png|Gakutto's alternate color under possession C Data Users DefApps AppData INTERNETEXPLORER Temp Saved Images jrocker gakutto by jroqqs25-dabnmzh.png Gaku lineart by jroqqs25-d9phdlh.jpg|A sketch of Gakutto's main design Gackt as gakupo fanart by jroqqs25-d9phe9e.jpg C Data Users DefApps AppData INTERNETEXPLORER Temp Saved Images kamui gakupo extend kimi hana cover by sheila sama 15-da43de4.jpg|A picture of the twins huggin each other on Gakupo's cover of Kimi=Hana (piano version) WP 20160807 02 08 52 Pro.jpg WP 20160701 10 24 59 Pro.jpg gakutto__visual_kei_attire__by_jroqqs25-d9jj2n2.jpg|A blurry image of Gakutto's main appearance Uesugi Kenshin Reborn ~The Legend Of Kamui Gakutto~ (Cover Disc).jpg|An artwork of Gakutto's demo album Uesugi Kenshin Reborn ~The Legend Of Kamui Gakutto~ (Tracklist Disc).jpg|Album tracklist Ano Samurai Wa... (Tracklist).jpg Ano Samurai Wa... (Cover).jpg Ano Samurai Wa... (Booklet 2).jpg Ano Samurai Wa... (Booklet 1).jpg Ano Samurai Wa... (Booklet 3).jpg Kyuketsuki no Samurai - End.jpg Kyuketsuki no Samurai - 2.jpg Kyuketsuki no Samurai - 1.jpg Kyuketsuki no Samurai - Cover.jpg Bonne Anne ~The Best of Kamui Gakutto~ (Cover)-1-.jpg Bonne Anne ~The Best of Kamui Gakutto~ (Tracklist)-1-.jpg Blood-and-Flowers - Tracklist-1-.jpg Blood-and-Flowers - 2-1-.jpg Blood and Flowers - Cover-1-.jpg Blood and Flowers - 1-1-.jpg Trivia * On the cover of If(song by MuryokuP), Gakutto's voice is identical to Gakupo. * His MMD model has the first concept of his design although his main appearance is the Visual Kei concept. * Like Gackt (before participating to the Kenshin Kousai), Gakutto also visits Uesugi Kenshin's grave. Category:Derivative Category:Recloured Fanloids Category:Derivative of Kamui Gakupo Category:Male